


Baratheon Omega Queen

by AlidaTean



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, Forced Marriage, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: He become a Queen by force but Queen Stannis Baratheon Targaryen will win the game of thrones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything except my ocs and I am not making profit from this work.
> 
> Check out my other works.

He was burning,his whole body was ripping itself apart.

 

The day started out okay for him,he wasn't one for tourneys but it would be an insult to the royals if they weren't there.

 

His brother left him to go spend time with the Starks. Stannis wondered if Robert secretly wanted to be a Stark or if it was Ned Stark ,Robert was really in love with.

 

At least Renly was enjoying himself.

 

Things got tense when Rhaegar crowned Lady Lyanna queen.Stannis didn't bother to try to calm Robert,letting the Starks deal with it.

 

He found Princess Elia crying,he made an awkward attempt to comfort her until her brother came.He thanked him and led the Princess away.

 

He was offered a drink,not bothering to say anything to the servant Stannis drank his bitter ale.

 

He had no idea what happened what next.He woke to feeling like he was boiling and his body ripping itself apart.

 

He opened his eyes and looked into the face of the Mad King,he was weak and his limbs refused to cooperate so he couldn't pull away as the King petted him.

 

"You look just like Steffon.It must be a sign from the gods that at a trying time like this,an omega from his line emerges.With Rhaella proving her uselessness by dying with our child tonight,I am blessed by the gods with an unmated omega."

 

Stannis was panicking and he was becoming more afraid with the King's rumblings.At 17 years old,he was late presenting,he hoped to be a beta ,with Robert as alpha he didn't want to buttheads with him for another reason.

 

He was presenting as an omega,the worst thing that could've happened to him and he was now captured by a mad man.Stannis was crying in fear and pain.

 

"Shhh the pain will go away soon my beloved.You will survive and become my blessed Queen from the gods."

 

Stannis passed out from the pain and panick,he really hoped he didn't wake up again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding plans.

His body was a bit stiff but he managed to sit up on the bed.He limped to the door,it was locked. He called for help but no one came.

 

Hours passed before the door opened and the King .He looked clean and his nails were cut.But Stannis did not miss the deranged look in his eyes when he looked at him.

 

"My Beautiful Omega.I knew you would look stanning after your transition.Your Baratheon blue eyes looked like gems and your silky hair will be an envy to all the women and omegas of Westenios."

 

"Thank you ,your Grace.I thank you for your hospitality but I must get going my brothers must be missing me."

 

"I sent a letter to your brother, dearst.It is only right that I let him know about our upcoming marriage as well as a generous dowry I sent.

 

"My Lord,I can't marry you.You already have two heirs,I can't hope to replace Queen Rhaella." Stannis swallowed hard hoping that he was polite enough and didn't offend the mad man enough to burn him on the stake.

 

"Nonsense,you will be better than Rhaella.My youngest son was murdered along with his mother and Rhaegar is a traitor.He wants to steal my throne but I will show him,you and I will produce a great heir.

 

Nevermind that.The maids will come and get you ready,don't despair my sweet omega your little brother is here.You will see him at the wedding."

 

Stannis knew he was trapped,he couldn't escape because they had Renly.He hoped Robert came to save them soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding blues.

Stannis was bathed and clothed in elaborate wedding attire.His hair was put in a bun and his cloak had a stag on it,he was allowed to see Renly with three knightguards present.His little brother wore their house colours,the messenger returned and said that Robert had gone North a few days before he arrived.

 

Stannis was a realist,his brother was not going to come and rescue them.Robert let him down when he needed him the most and now Stannis was going to be stuck with a Mad Man for the rest of his life.

 

Renly was the one to walk him down the aisle,Stannis felt each step was a step closer to his doom.The Lords and Ladies in attendance gave him pitying looks,some of his own bannermen looked like they were already mourning him.

 

He said his vows reluctantly and the Septa told the King to cloak him.He let out a shaky breath when the cloak bearing a dragon was put on him.He was now Queen Stannis Baratheon Targaryen ,the omega queen of King Aerys II Targaryen.

 

The Lords and Ladies offered their congratulations with symphatic gazes at him. Throughout dinner he ate little because of how nervous and dreadful he felt about what was to happen next.

 

He was in his underclothes when the King came.He tried to run in his blind panick,crying aloud begging for mercy.

 

The King was stronger and rough.He stopped fighting when he felt the King's finger rubbing his entrance,he gave painful gasps when the King pushed into him.

 

Stannis cried and endured his innocence being taken away.The King spilled into him whispering sweet nothings that only served to remind him that he would have to get used to this forever.

 

The next day he woke alone in bed and his thighs had bruises on them.It hurt too much to move ,the knightguards avoided looking at him when the maester came to check on him and give him something for the pain and bruises.Stannis wondered if they did the same with Rhaella.

 

He didn't leave his room that day and at night the King came and took him again.Stannis promised himself to survive for his brother's sake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert Baratheon.

His Lyanna was gone,stolen away by the dragon prince.Robert was living by his house motto,he was feeling fury at what happened to his betrothed. 

 

He was planning to rescue her,he heard that Brandon Stark was taken prisoner and Lord Stark had ridden to go talk with the King. 

 

He and Ned were making plans of their own with Jon Arryn when a messager came running to him.The boy was one of his bannerman.

 

"My Lords"

 

"Henry what brings you here?"

 

"Lord Baratheon,a messenger for the King came."

 

"Let's hear the message then!"

 

The boy hesitated,he then took a breath and said

 

"Lord Stannis presented as an omega after the tourney.The good news is he survived his transition."

 

The boy really didn't want to say the next part of the message.

 

"Sweet gods,there hasn't been a Baratheon omega in more than a century.This is a gift,many suitors will want him,Stannis must be protected until we can find the best for him." 

 

Robert was so happy that he didn't see how pale the boy was becoming.

 

"What is the bad news my boy?" Jon Arryn asked

 

"Queen Rhaella and the youngest prince were assassinated by poison.In his grieve ,King Aerys found Lady Baratheon in his transition and had him taken to the castle.He then sent a messenger with a dowry my Lord"

 

"WHAT!!!"

 

"My Lord,Lady Stannis is now married to King Aerys.There wasn't anything he could do to refuse especially with the kingsguards having taken Lord Renly from him until the wedding."

 

Robert's grip on his hummer tightened.His brothers were suffering at the hands of the dragon.He knew that the King raped the late Queen Rhaella,knowing how beautiful the Baratheon omegas usually were,it would be worse for Stannis.

 

First Lyanna ,now Stannis both kidnapped and raped by the dragonspawns.

 

A day later they heard Lord Stark and Brandon Stark were killed.Robert,Eddard and Jon Arryn called for their bannerme.They were going to war and he show them how he lived by his family's motto.

Ours is fury.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret in the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other works.

He was pregnant,the King was overjoyed when the maester told him.That night he was gentle when he took him,he kept touching Stannis wherever he wanted.

 

The only good thing about the pregnancy was that he was allowed out of his room.The guards followed him everywhere and his only companions were Renly,Princess Rhaenys and Princess Elia.

 

Stannis and Elia had a bond,they were both prisoners in the castle.Hostages for different reasons,there was no escape for them.

 

Renly and Rhaenys got along and played together in the garden.

 

The Mad King wanted Stannis away from Elia,it was the first time he willingly gave himself to the King.After he was done with him,Stannis told him that Elia was the best person to show him how to be a good queen.The King reluctantly agreed.

 

It was the start of many things Stannis would have to bargain with his body to get.

 

When Elia gave birth to a silver blond Princess,she named Aegonya,Stannis was the one to hold her in place of Rhaegar.He wondered if Elia was being spiteful to Rhaegar by naming her that when she knew Rhaegar wanted the next princess to be a Visenya.

 

The little one was all Targaryen but the King insulted Elia for giving birth to another daughter.

 

With the King focusing more on his dreams of reviving dragons.They weren't guarded like before,Elia took Stannis to one of the rarely used part of the castle.Inside on the bed was Brandon Stark,Stannis saw the rise and fall of his chest.The Stark heir was alive !

 

One of Elia's servants told the princess that ,the young Lord was gaining his strength rapidly and will soon wake up again.Stannis promised to make sure the man survived.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aemon Targaryen.

Rhaegar was dead,Robert killed him.For days Stannis waited for his brother to arrive but yet again he was letdown.Robert was going to Dorne with Eddard Stark to rescue Lyanna Stark.

 

What made her more important than Renly and himself?. Didn't they suffer too?.Where was their rescue party?.

 

A few tears fell from Stannis's eyes.He had a swollen eye where the King hit him when he heard the news about Rhaegar. He only held back because of the baby in his stomach. 

 

He was lost in thought that he didn't hear the door open.The king threw him on the bed,his rape was the most brutal he ever experienced. 

 

King Aerys left him on the bloody sheets.It was long before he called for help,his stomach hurt.Something was wrong with the baby. 

 

The maester hurried to his rooms,he had a concerned face when he told the guards to let the King know that Queen Stannis was in labour.

 

The labour was scary and very painful for Stannis. For hours he laboured to bring his child into the world,soon a cry sounded. The baby was cleaned while the maester delivered the after birth.

 

He was handed a black haired baby with Targaryen eyes. He was fearful about how the would take the looks of their son.

 

King Aerys entered,Stannis handed the baby reluctantly to him.He led his breath as the King looked at their son.  
His little one opened his lavender eyes and cried.

 

"A true dragon,can you hear my heir's roar!?"

 

Stannis took back his son and nursed him.

 

"You did good my beloved." The king kissed his cheek.   
"We shall name him Aemon,yes Aemon Targaryen first of his name.

 

Bells sounded throughout the town.A new Targaryen prince was born ,he had black hair and lavender eyes they said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King is dead!  
> Long live the King!

Stannis fought fiercely for his life and the lives of Elia and the children. He made Elia hide with the children in the hidden room were they kept Brandon Stark. 

 

By the time he managed to kill the mountain,Stannis was bleeding from a side wound were a sword pierced him.It wasn't fatal but it hurt alot,he cautiously made his way to the throne room just in time to see Ser Jamie kill King Aerys.

"Is he dead?" he couldn't help but sound hopeful.

 

Ser Jamie was startled to see him,the man didn't make any move to attack him though.

 

"Yes,your grace." Stannis realised that the young knightguard expected him to punish him for killing the King.

"Why did you do it ?."

"He planned to burn King's Landing ,my Queen."

 

"Good,you did good." He was free of the Mad King and it was because of this young man.  
"Ser Jamie are you loyal to your queen?"

 

"Yes,my QUEEN "

 

"Then swear ,swear Ser Jamie to protect your Queen." Stannis watched as the boy kneel before him and offer him his sword and swore to him.

"Help me Ser Jamie.We must hurry before anyone arrives."

 

The confused knight followed the queen,the omega ordered him to move the body of one of the intruders and take it to the throne room.The omega then took the discarded sword and plunged it in the King were Jamie stabbed him.

 

They heard hooves,the rebels had arrived.Stannis took Jamie's hand and hurried out of the throne room with him.He dragged the young knight to the room were the last of the royals were hiding.

 

"Stannis! You are hurt" Elia cried out.

 

"Yes,the king is dead .Ser Jamie killed him,he saved us.Elia,I need you to never tell anyone about it. When asked we will say he fought bravely and defended us."

 

"Stannis..."

 

"Elia,we can't have him be branded a kingslayer.The King wanted to burn the whole King's Landing,he did the right thing by killing him. " Elia nodded her consent,trusting Stannis,her only ally here.

 

They waited for the rebels to come.Stannis knew he would do whatever it took to protect the people in this room,they were his now.Anyone who dared hurt them will feel his fury.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baratheon Brothers Reunited.

Robert fought and won his rebellion,it was a bitter victory.The woman whom he fought the war for was nothing but an illusion.

 

After he killed Rhaegar,he and Ned rode to Dorne to rescue Lyanna.He thought that she had been kidnapped and raped,her own family thought the same .Lord Stark and his heir died thinking the same thing.

 

If only he knew,sweet wild Lyanna was an illusion that caused him months away from his family.Lyanna Stark was the reason his brothers were at the mercy of the Mad King,if she hadn't been such a slut then his brothers would've been back at Storm's End and away from harm.

 

When the dragonspawn prince crowned her,he focused all his attention to protecting her honour that he left his brothers alone at the tourney.Robert blamed her and the Prince because if it wasn't for them ,the King would've never stumbled upon his brother presenting as an omega and then forcing him to marry.

 

Robert thought of how happy he was when he thought that he rescued his lady,even if she had been dishonoured and disgraced by the prince raping her.To him it all Rhaegar and he wouldn't turn his back on her for it.

They managed to subdue the knightguards without killing them.Robert followed Ned in ,there they found Lyanna having given birth to a girl.Soon she confessed that she went willingly with Rhaegar,she even said she never planned to marry him.

 

It was amazing how much of a hypocrite she was,she who gave birth to the Prince's bastard dared to judge him!?.He told her as much,she lashed out saying Rhaegar married her.

 

Robert laughed at her face and said the Seven doesn't recognise their sham of a marriage because Elia was still Rhaegar's wife.He relished how her smile fell away and turn into heartbreak when Lyanna realised that Rhaegar lied to her .It was a bittersweet revenge.

 

They found King's Landing ravaged,the Lennister flags flying high.Lord Tywin told him the King was dead and that Robert now had the strongest claim to the throne.

 

He didn't care about the throne,he wanted his brothers but no one could tell him were they were.He went inside the Red Keep and screamed for Stannis and Renly.

 

He was losing hope when they didn't answer,he was about to give up when Ser Jamie opened as secret door and came out. Robert was about to demand the were abouts of his brothers when Stannis peaked out from behind the knightguard.

 

Robert pushed past Jamie and took Stannis in his arms and hugged him,Renly too came running to him and joined in the hug. Robert promised himself to look after his brothers,next time he will do better he told them.He tightened the hug around them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist.

With the King and Rhaegar dead Aemon was next in line for the crown,they couldn't put a baby on the throne especially when the kingdom was still unstable.

 

Stannis was Queen and he told them as much,he told them he wanted Robert to be Regent King for his son.It was when they realised that Rhaegar 's wife and children still lived as well as the newborn Prince.

 

Stannis begged Robert to not blame them for Rhaegar's actions and he told him that it didn't matter how Aemon was conceived,he was Robert's nephew. Robert was not a kinslayer or a child murderer and he wouldn't turn into either one now.

 

Lord Tywin said the new King needed a wife ,he wanted his daughter to be Queen.With Robert marrying an omega queen,he needed a beta queen to help him run the kingdom.

 

Due to the humiliation he suffered because of a beta woman,Robert developed a slight hatred for beta women,he turned him down firmly.Not even Lord Arryn could change his mind.

 

Stannis saw this as an opportunity and asked to talk with his future King alone,both men were reluctant to leave but Robert told them to go.

 

"I am not marrying her and that's final,you can't change my mind on this Stannis."

"I know and I wasn't going to ask you that. "

 

"Your not?" Robert was shocked,Stannis was the brother that put duty first,had his awful time here changed him that much?

 

"Yes,but we can't alienate Lord Lennister.The kingdom still owes him debt,we don't have enough money to pay him yet."

 

"You said you wouldn't try to change my mind about marrying!."

"I am not but Robert there is another solution."

 

"Just spit it out already." Robert was unfortunately not a patient soul.

 

"Release Ser Jamie of his oaths and make him the beta king"

Robert was shocked speechless and Stannis used this to go on.

 

"He is a handsome man,his shown his loyalty and I know that he has similar tastes to yours.Robert ,we both know you favour men too and this way no one will think less of you because I am an omega."

 

"You knew that I liked men?"

 

"Yes,it was never about Lyanna Stark. You just wanted to be close to Eddard Stark even though he doesn't share your interests."

 

"Lord Tywin will see it as an insult. "

 

"He won't,everyone knows he hates his second son.This way he gets to have his heir back.I will birth our children first then give Tywin a Lennister grandson ."

 

Robert took time to think as Stannis silently watched him.The solution was perfect and both Stannis and Ser Jamie were handsome ,bedding them wouldn't be a problem.No one would object because they viewed omegas as females,they wouldn't have to know that he was bedding Jamie too.

 

He could indulge himself with no fear or scorn.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marriages.

Just like Stannis predicted Lord Lennister reluctantly agreed to the marriage.He would rather make his golden a beta king than allow the imp to become Lord of the Rock.

 

Dorne were less hostile when they heard the news that Princess Elia and her daughters still lived.They demanded that they be sent to Dorne but Robert and Lord Arryn refused.They didn't want the princesses to be raised where they couldn't keep their eyes on them.

 

Stannis knew he had to act fast and told Elia she needed to remarry to protect her daughters,because of how her marriage ended Elia wasn't keen on the idea.

 

Brandon Stark made himself known and asked Elia to marry him.He was a single man since his younger brother married his betrothed,with Elia finally accepting it ,Stannis told Robert to allow the marriage to take place.

 

Elia was walked down the aisle by Oberyn and became the new Lady Stark.

 

A few days later Stannis was walked down by his brother Renly.Ser Jamie took off his Targaryen cloak and Robert put a Baratheon cloak on him.Ser Jamie bend on one knee and gifted Robert with a gold shield and Robert gave his new beta king a Baratheon sword in return.

 

Robert pulled Jamie into a hug and then Jamie gave Stannis a kiss.Robert kissed Stannis and the three of them waved to the crowd who were cheering.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie.

Jamie didn't know how to feel about being married,he never wanted to marry anyone except for Cersei ,his other half.He would've ran away with her if she had said yes to him,instead Jamie was now the beta king. 

 

It was ironic because all Cersei ever talked about was marrying a Prince and one day being a Queen,now Jamie was the one married to a King and was the beta King or King Consort.

 

His marriage to the Baratheon brothers though unexpected was not too much of hardship for him.Stannis was a beautiful omega and Robert was a handsome alpha,Jamie was attracted to both of them.

 

Unlike with Cersei who liked to hit him during sex and humiliate him by throwing him out once she was done with him. Stannis let Jamie set his own pace,Jamie liked how submissive Stannis was to him in bed but he also loved the way Robert dominated him.

 

The alpha liked to test both Stannis and Jamie's limits ,the first time Robert took him Jamie couldn't help but scream like a two bit whore.Robert pounded into him while Stannis sucked him off.

 

He acted like a blushing virgin bride on her wedding night,Robert praising him on how well he took his cock and about how beautiful Jamie looked when he begged for more didn't help at all but he enjoyed it alot.

 

Since their wedding Jamie always fell into an exhausted sleep tangled together with his spouses and a delightful ache on his ass where Robert "hammered" him making him forget about Cersei.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triad (Robert,Stannis & Jamie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a long chapter for all of you.Thank you for sticking with me.
> 
> I have been having trouble on which direction to take this story. Hope you guys aren't disappointed. 
> 
> Smut warning.

Stannis looked at his son and vowed to protect him from harm. For Aemon ,he had basically whored himseld out to his brother and the Lennister heir.At least the two other men were gentle in bed and he wasn't being beaten to a bloody pulp.

Stannis knew that his son was still in danger from Tywin Lennister and the likes.Lord Lennister wanted his blood on the throne and Stannis knew that as soon as the man got the grandson ,he desires he will be after Aemon's life.

Cersei Lennister was one of the threats to himself and Aemon.Stannis made sure to keep an eye on her ,especially when one of his most trusted ladies,Mariah Bermount of one of the vassal houses in Stormlands,saw her try to seduce Jamie.

Stannis was shocked when the lady told him about how the lioness belittled his beta king,of how angry she was that Jamie 'stole' her dream.

Stannis thanked Mariah for the information and told her not to repeat it again to someone else.He also told her to tell him if she saw anything again . 

Stannis had later seeked his beta out,he found that he had been drinking.Stannis chose not say anything,he took his husband's wine glass and took a sip from it.

 

Jamie was feeling raw after the humiliation he endured at his twins hands. Wasn't she the one who refused to run away with him before his wedding and crowning?.

He would have given it all up for her,like he swore long ago,no other woman could take her place in his heart. She laughed at his face and thought their father could change Robert's mind.

Had she been an omega ,she would have stood a chance but as a beta woman she was Robert's bane.Lyanna Stark had painted a very vividly ugly picture of beta women in Robert's perspective. 

Jamie's cheek still stung where she slapped him in her fury.The attempted seduction afterwards was something he couldn't contemplate. Cersei had left in a huff but not before spewing Aemon at him.

He went to his rooms and poured himself a glass of wine when he realised that he had no ale.He was on his third when he felt his omega's warm hands on his back.

Jamie let Stannis take away his glass,he watched as the omega drunk from his glass.He swallowed hard when Stannis licked his lip.Jamie pushed his chair back to look at his omega properly.

 

Stannis saw Jamie push his chair back and he got an idea in his head.He pushed himself on top of the desk and spread his legs.Putting his legs at both sides of Jamie's chair.

Stannis hoped that this didn't blow up in his face.He unbuttoned his shirt and started caressing his pink nipples .He let his hands trail down to his pants and took his cock out.

 

Robert Baratheon was horny and wanted his omega brother.The whores weren't doing it for him,ever since he had allowed himself to indulge in the flesh of another man,he spend less time with the whores.

He was turned off when the whore he had selected had turned out to be a beta, a damned beta with dark hair that reminded him of Lyanna Stark. He left the whorehouse horny and in a bad mood.

He was frustrated when he didn't find Stannis in his rooms and went looking for Jamie.

He creeped in his beta king 's room and was shocked at what he saw. He quietly went inside and locked the door pbehind him.He watched the seduction and with in seconds he was rock hard,it was almost painful.

He watched as Stannis started pumping himself and as he was looking like he was about to come,Jamie stopped him.Robert heard Stannis gasp in surprised when the beta king placed his hands on his hips and pull him almost off the desk.

Jamie then forced Stannis to lie back on the desk and he then discarded his shirt on the floor.Jamie the kicked the chair back and knelt down between Stannis's legs. 

Robert watched as the Lennister heir start sucking Stannis's cock ,he thought that he was going to suck him dry .He was surprised when the beta stopped as Stannis was about to come again.

What Jamie did shocked him beyond words.The Lennister exposed Stannis further and then started sucking his He had never seen such an act done before.

 

Stannis was a mess,he wanted to come but Jamie was torturing him.He was begging his beta to take him,he never thought such a filthy act would feel this amazing.

 

Jamie was enjoying dominating Stannis,he enjoyed the power the omega gave over to him freely. Not even Cersei,his self proclaimed other half, had ever willingly submitted to him.She was always giving commands to him ,when he wanted it to be the other way.He wanted to feel like a man and Stannis didn't refuse him.

With this in mind ,Jamie penetrated his beautiful omega.He was thrusting eagerly,when his was kissed on the back. He felt Robert's fingers in his ass , he stopped mid thrust and moaned as he was penetrated.

Stannis was the first to come ,followed by Jamie .The blond gave weak moans as Robert kept thrusting into him. His cock got hard again inside of Stannis ,Robert's hard thrust made him continue to fuck Stannis. 

The royals missed dinner that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut just creeped up in there.


End file.
